Unusual
by Brightly75
Summary: Information is stumbled upon. Secrets are confessed. Girls kiss girls and boys kiss boys.


Title: Unusual

Author: Chosentwo4381

Email: chosentwo4381@yahoo.com

Feedback: Pretty please?

Archiving: ff.net, my page at the Realm, list archives. Anyone else, just ask.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the twisted challenge that this came from. All the characters, products, and places belong to JK Rowling. I make no money.

Dedication: To Jandi and Bri, my collaborators on the challenge.

Author's Notes: I posted this challenge and then decided that I wanted to write it as well. Requirements are listed below. Also, I never truly appreciated how difficult it is to write Dobby. No Dobby/Winky fic for me, thank you very much. _blah means flashback._

Requirements:   
Set in Harry's fifth year   
Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are 7th years  
Someone finds out that the Gryffindor chasers are in a triad  
A scene in the locker room  
A Weasley (preferably Ron, the twins or Bill) saying "Back that train   
up Sparky."  
Someone asking the Weasley twins if they knew  
  
Additions (include at least two):   
Fred/George pairing  
A Howler  
Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup  
Professor McGonagall saying "Well. That's very unusual indeed."  
Dobby  
Oliver coming back to offer up pointers to the new captain  
Someone using the invisibility cloak for voyeuristic purposes  
A three-way kiss (yes they are possible)

            Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley were seated in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. They were ostensibly working on divination homework, but they kept throwing suspicious glances toward three of their housemates. Little did they know, that their covert observation was noticed by two other individuals. Finally, the two watchers decided to make themselves known.

            The Weasley twins stalked over to the corner where the two fifth year boys had ensconced themselves.

            "All right," Fred began.

            "What's going on," George continued.

            The two younger boys glanced guiltily at each other. "I don't know what you're talking about," blustered Ron.

            "Yeah," Harry piped up. "Nothing is wrong."

            "Don't lie to us," Fred said.

            "Yeah we're better at it than you. Now spill. Ever since the day we won the Quidditch Cup you two have been acting weird. You didn't even gloat when Malfoy got that Howler from his dad threatening to cut off his allowance if he didn't get more OWLs than Hermione."

            Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. Harry nodded and turned to the twins, "Okay we'll talk, but can we do it somewhere other than here. I don't think it would be good if this got out."

            Though dubious about the amount of secrecy the twins nodded. "Meet us in the old charms room on the second floor in 20 minutes. We'll sneak down to the kitchens and bring up some food for us all," Fred told them.

            They split up; the twins heading for the portrait hole, Harry and Ron for their dormitory.

            Fred and George were having a conversation on the way to the kitchens.

            "What do you reckon ickle Ronniekins and Harry have to tell us?" asked George.

            "I dunno. I think it's something to do with the girls though. They kept looking at them tonight."

            "You don't think they figured it out do you?"

            "It'd be a bit much to hope that they just developed crushes on all three chasers wouldn't it?" Fred replied sarcastically.

            George whacked his twin on the back of the head before tickling the pear on the portrait leading into the kitchens.

            As they walked in they were greeted by the high pitched voice of Dobby. "Misters Wheezy sirs! I is happy to be seeing you again sirs. What do sirs need?"

            "Well Dobby, my brothers and Harry and I are going to be in the old charms class room on the second floor having a conference," Fred said. "And we were wondering if you could bring us some pumpkin juice and some desserts up there in a few minutes."

            "Dobby is taking care of it right now sirs. Anything for the misters Wheezy and Harry Potter sir."

            "Thanks Dobby," George said. "Well see you in a bit then."

            They made their way up to the designated meeting place and found Harry and Ron waiting for them there. They quickly transfigured a couch for themselves while the two fifth years created their own armchairs.

            "Where's the food?" asked Ron.

            "Dobby is bringing it," Fred answered.

            "I'll have to get him some socks next time I'm in Hogsmeade," Harry said.

            "Socks?" the twins replied in unison.

            Ron shook his head, "Don't ask."

            Deciding that perhaps this once they could leave their curiosity unsatisfied, the twins simply nodded.

            Then Dobby appeared in then room with a crack, bearing a tray laden with a multitude of sweets and a jug of pumpkin juice with      "Thanks Dobby," said Harry.

            "I is happy to be doing it sir. Dobby is happy to help master Harry Potter and his friends. If you is needing anything else sirs, just call and Dobby will come." Then he disappeared with another crack.

            "Okay," George began, "Start talking."

            Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Okay. It's like this. You remember the party in the common room right after the quidditch final?"

            Fred snorted, "Of course we do mate; we started the party after the quidditch finals."

            "True enough. Anyway, Ron and I were at the party having fun when I remembered that I had left that book of plays that Oliver had given me when he came to see how the team looked this year. I didn't want to leave that down there all night in case someone went snooping around down there. So I went up to the dorm and got the invisibility cloak…"

            "Whoa," the twins exclaimed in unison.

            "Back that train up Sparky," George continued. "Invisibility cloak?"

            "Yeah, it was my dad's. Dumbledore gave it to me at Christmas my first year."

            "Harry, mate, you've been holding out on us. Can you think of the pranks we could play on the slimy Slytherins with one of those?"

            "Please say you'll let us borrow it," George pleaded.

            "Sure, anytime. Just ask."

            Ron broke in, "If you're finished plotting your life of crime can we move on?"

            "Right then," Fred said. "Invisibility cloak and the two of you leaving the common room, gotcha. What's next?"

            Ron picked up where Harry left off, "We made it down to the changing rooms without a hitch and we walked in the door, but it wasn't empty like we expected." He turned beet red at the thought of what he'd seen.

            _They opened the door to the changing rooms and slipped inside. He was about to remove the cloak from their bodies, when Harry's hand on his arm stopped him. He looked at his best friend in confusion and then his eyes followed Harry's hand to see what he was pointing at._

_            Three girls, and not just any three girls, but their three teammates, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were locked in a torrid embrace. Somehow the three of them were kissing at the same time. 'Wow. I didn't think that was possible,' he thought. _

_            As hands began to roam into some very naughty places Harry tugged his arm and pulled him out of the room back into the night._

_            "I think I'll wait until tomorrow to get my playbook."_

            He was jarred back to reality by a sharp rap to the back of his head. "Oi! What'd you do that for?"

            "Wake up from your wet dream Ronnie. While you were daydreaming Harry told us what you saw," George replied.

            "You don't look surprised," Ron whined, rubbing the back of his head.

            Fred rolled his eyes, "That's because we're not. We've known since the end of last year."

            "How'd you find out?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued.

            The twins looked at each other, seeming to communicate only with their eyes, in that way they have that never failed to infuriate those around them. Finally some sort of agreement must have been reached because they turned to face the other two boys in the room.

            George took a deep breath and began to speak, "You know how you walked in on the girls? Well it was kind of like that…"

            Ron snickered, "How'd they take to you two walking in on them going at it?"

            Fred slapped his brother on the head again before replying, "He said it was kind of like that you great prat. Except," he paused, "They walked in on us."

            Not quite comprehending, Ron spoke, "They walked in on you two having it off with some girls?"

            "No you git," Harry said his exasperation showing in his tone. "The girls walked in on them having it off with each other."

            "Oh," Ron lapsed into silence.

            "And before you ask, yes Mum and Dad know. They weren't happy about it at first, but they've come to terms with it," George volunteered.

            Ron just sat there. Not saying anything, not moving a muscle. 

            After a few minutes of this, Harry spoke up, "I think you broke him."

            Just then, the door to the room opened and in walked the purpose of the entire night's conversation. Draped over each other in a rather wanton, yet somehow loving manner, the girls arranged themselves on a couch that they transfigured from a desk.

            "How'd you know we were here?" Fred asked.

            "This is where we found you that time, remember?" Katie responded. He nodded.

            "We saw the two of you talking to those two," Alicia indicated the younger boys, "and we had noticed them noticing us, so when you left we waited a bit and then came down here."

            "They know now," George informed the girls. "We came clean about all of it. Well, not the sordid details you know. I don't kiss and tell."

            Fred grinned and then leaned over to kiss his twin. After a few minutes, and not a single break in the action, the chasers grinned at each other and proceeded to devour each others' mouths with equal vigor.

            At some point not long after that, Ron began to sputter, "Bbbbut… they… and the…"

            Tired of the nonsense, Harry grabbed Ron and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ron was too shocked to respond at first, then he began kissing back with fervor.

            The classroom door opened again, but none of them noticed until a shrill voice shook them from their lust induced trance.

            "Potter, Weasley, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, and Weasley," Professor McGonagall exclaimed. She stood in the doorway, her expression somewhere between disbelief and anger. 

            "Professor," Angelina tried to speak up.

            "I don't want to hear it Miss Johnson. Honestly, the head girl being out of bed after hours, and the rest of the quidditch team besides. I won't embarrass you further by disclosing your relationships to the rest of the school, but I will take 200 points from Gryffindor and you will all serve detention every night for the remainder of the year. Back to the tower with you all."

            They all stood up, transfigured their seats back to desks and filed out of the room, the twins holding hands, the girls with their arms around each other, and Harry and Ron side by side with their hands just barely touching. 

            As Professor McGonagall stood in the hall watching them get underway, she muttered to herself, "Well. That's very unusual indeed." 


End file.
